


Unprepared

by reybai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School, M/M, Teasing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reybai/pseuds/reybai
Summary: As a new school year begins at Tōō Academy, a rumour is circulating, claiming a member of the legendary Generation of Miracles will be entering the school. For Aomine Daiki, this is annoying. For Momoi Satsuki, this is thrilling. For Miro Misuo, this is...interesting.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Unprepared

_High schoo_ l.

I take a deep breath, inhaling in the crisp spring breeze deeply, and sigh. Today is the day that I start my new school life at Tōō Academy. I am overwhelmed by the school immediately as I am greeted by an enormous crowd on the front yard. Scared that I'm going to be trampled, I take my time making my way through the swarming crowd of students catching up with their friends, finding their way to class, and choosing club activities to partake in. I'm more than relieved when I finally enter the school and escape the hectic swarm of students. I'm fixing my hair and skirt, making sure that nothing went awry on my journey through the waves of people when a gasp sounds in front of me. I lift my head up to see a girl with long hair, the colour of bubble gum, and a shocked expression on her face standing in front of me, appearing to have stopped in her tracks mid-walk.

I cock my head, confused. “Is something wrong?”

She nods her head vigorously and comes closer so that we’re face to face. “What size is that shirt?”

I look down at my white uniform blouse and back up at her. “Um, medium.”

She points her finger in the air above her head; “Of course!” She exclaims loudly. “I wasn't sure what size to get because of my chest, so I just got a small because my tummy is quite narrow but it's still _extremely_ tight, so I have to wear this sweater.” She pouts and gestures to the turquoise hoodie she's sporting. “So, since your chest is _clearly_ beyond-a-B like me, I figured you would've had the same problem, yet your shirt fits perfectly!”

Her enthusiasm is almost overwhelming. It's nerve wracking as she looks at me intently, as if my next words could end world hunger. “Well, I just got the larger size so that it wouldn't be restricting in the, er, _chest_ area.” I say to her honestly.

She nods vigorously. “I should probably order a new shirt. Or maybe I should just wait until after summer break for the fall and winter uniform and make sure it's the correct size. Or maybe...” She carries on like this for a few minutes, talking to herself more than me. Her pink irises never leave mine, but they suddenly widen as if she realizes something. “Oh! I'm Momoi Satsuki.” She smiles cutely and holds out her hand.

I take her small hand in mine and shake it, smiling back, amused at how bubbly and goofy she is. “I'm Misuo Miro.”

“I'm in class 1C,” she says, “what about you?”

I smile, “Same.” She grips my arms tightly and squeezes. “We're in the same class!” She yells happily. “This is great!”

Her excitement makes me laugh. “Shall we go then, Momoi-kun?” I ask, knowing that she would have dragged me to the classroom with her regardless.

Considering how fast she was running and how tightly she dragged me along with her iron grip, it was a shock that it took us a whole five minutes to reach the room. I think she could have gone way faster but was probably cutting me some slack. She hadn't gotten frustrated at my constant stumbles, but simply waited for me to catch my footing and then returned to pulling on my arm until it was almost out of its socket.

She strolled in, earning all heads to turn in her direction. Hey, how could you blame them, she was beautiful. I, however, was completely out of breath and panting heavily. “Misuo-chan,” she waved to me from a seat next to the window, “over here!”

All heads turn to me now thanks to Momoi's unintentional introduction and I blush crimson. I quickly walk over to where Momoi was and sat in the desk behind her. I begin taking all my supplies out and setting aside my bag when the teacher starts a speech on welcoming us to the academy and talks about the details and clubs of the school. It's been fifteen or so minutes since class has officially started when there's a knock on the door. The teacher huffs and tells us, “This is definitely a late student, and I do not tolerate tardiness in this class,” as he opens the door.

That's when I see _him_.

He strides in the room, long legs making the distance between the door and the vacant desk just a few feet away from mine take only seconds. The air around him gives off the essence of annoyance at any and everything within a five-foot radius. His deep, blue eyes sweep across the room, not meeting anyone else’s gaze but glancing at his surroundings with disappointment. He huffs as he slides into the desk chair, runs a hand threw his hair and throws his bag down next to him.

Momoi, the girl I'd been talking to earlier, turns sideways to face him. “Honestly, Aomine-kun,” she sighs with irritation, “it's the first day and you're already late, you can't keep up this habit!”

He simply groans in response, resting his chin on his crossed arms over the desk. “Shut up.” I hear him mumble.

I have to admit, he's fairly attractive. His face is sculpted and angular, cheekbones standing tall and proud. He is tall and well-built, with taut muscles clearly visible through his uniform. His closely cropped hair is the same dark indigo colour as his eyes and- I am staring. “Misuo-chan” I hear suddenly, scaring me out of my daze. My eyes whirl around until they meet the cotton candy floss irises of Momoi.

“Y-yes?” I say shakily.

She smiles, almost knowingly, facing me with her back to the front of the room. “I was thinking that we could get together after school and talk some more.” She suggests, practically leaning over my desk.

Selfishly, I nod, glancing quickly from Tall, Dark and Handsome to Momoi. I do like this girl, and I would say yes no matter what, but now knowing that she somehow knows Mr. Dark and Annoyed, I'm intrigued even more. “Of course” I grin at my also-busty new friend.

“Perfect.” She smiles and spins back around.

I sigh heavily, opening my notebook to start actually paying attention to the teacher that's been speaking this entire time. But, for some reason, my eyes keep shifting to the tanned male sitting diagonally from me. _Aomine-kun_ was what Momoi had called him. Aomine is paying no attention to what the teacher is saying, and sits with his eyes closed as if he is trying to sleep. His shoulders rise and fall slowly as if he really is sleeping.

Fortunately for me, the day goes by quickly. And I resist the urge to look over at _him_ throughout every class. As I put my school supplies into my back and sling it over my shoulder, Momoi is already standing in front of my desk waiting for me. “Ready?” She beams, shouldering her bag. “Mhm.” I smile back.

I begin walking towards the door when a small hand tugs at my arm, stopping me from going any further. I turn, confused, to face Momoi. “I have to wait and walk Aomine-kun home first” She explains.

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as if it's race between each vein. “O-okay” I squeak, looking over expectedly at Aomine's now empty desk. Suddenly, his tall frame towers over Momoi and I, and I crane my neck to look up at him. He scratches the back of his neck, not bothering to look at either of us.

“Let's go.” He says, almost rudely.

The hand grasping my forearm intertwines itself with mine and pulls me forwards. “Alright!”

We leave the school grounds, walking through several quiet side streets. The walk is peaceful and the April breeze is refreshing…and then there's Momoi. She talks and talks all about the ups and downs of her first day, and tells us stories about things that happened in each class even though both Aomine and I are with her all day.

“...but I'm excited most of all for basketball to start!” She exclaims happily, her grip tightening on my hand. “I really hope the coach lets me be the manager, and you, Aomine-kun, aren't you excited for try-outs? Oh! Micchin,” it takes me a second to realize she's referring to me with a quickly created nickname, “you should join the team too! Well, obviously not as the manager or a player...maybe a water girl? Or equipment manager, that sounds fun, right?”

She continues on like this, not bothering to wait for either of our responses. I sneak a peek from under my lashes over at Aomine. He is stoic, almost looking downright bored out of his mind. He yawns, eyes lazily shifting around and suddenly over to meet mine. I look elsewhere immediately. At first I was upset that he hadn't acknowledged me this entire time, but now I am thankful. If one measly glance my way makes me act so flustered, then how will I ever be able to speak to him?

“Well, here’s our stop.” Momoi said, catching me off guard with the sudden cease of her background babbling. “Bye Aomine-kun, say hi to your family for me!” Aomine merely grunts in response before shutting the door swiftly behind him.

Momoi turns to me and smiles sweetly. “I’m just a few houses down.” She takes me by the hand for the fifth time today and drags me to a nice, red-bricked house a few down from Aomine’s. We’re inside in a flash, shoes off, and in her room in a split second. We do as normal teenage girls do; paint our nails and chitchat.

“So, Micchin,” Momoi starts as she begins to paint her toenails purple, “What were you like in Junior High?”

I shrug, blushing slightly. “I guess I was normal; I just studied and hung out with a few friends.”

Momoi scoffs. “ _That’s_ not normal. Normal is experimenting with boys.” She giggles, “Tell me, did you have a boyfriend?”

I blush deeply. “No.”

“What,” she gasps, “but you’re so pretty! I totally would’ve thought all the boys would have been _all_ over you. You know, if I was a boy, you’d be my first choice, Misuo.”

“Miro,” I laugh, “And no, believe it or not, that wasn’t the case.”

Momoi finishes one foot and moves on to the next. “It was the same with me, Miro,” she sighs.

This time I scoff. “No way!”

She grins. “Alright, fine. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” Her smile falters. “But he goes to Seirin Private High, now.”

“What got you into basketball?” I try to change the subject.

“Aomine-kun and Tetsu-kun used to play on the same team in junior high!” She beams. “Oh Micchin, I wish you could’ve seen them. I was manager, you know.” She states proudly.

“What made you come to Tōō Academy?”

Momoi looks at me seriously. “I have to keep an eye on Aomine-kun and make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble. Who knows what he might do without me around.”

I look down at my hands and blush, feeling almost sheepish. I should have suspected some sort of relationship between them. “I see.”

“We grew up together,” she continues. “He taught me basketball, so I started managing at Teiko Junior High when he joined the team.”

She nudges my shoulder, a dreamy look on her face. “And that’s where I met Tetsu-kun.” 

“Does he still play?” I ask.

Momoi looks wistful. “I hope so.”


End file.
